


Phil Coulson's DMR (Daily Masturbation Routine)

by Cpwatcher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2018, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For MMOM - Day 1<br/>Title: Phil Coulson's DMR (Daily Masturbation Routine)<br/>Author: CPWatcher<br/>Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers<br/>Pairing: None<br/>Characters: Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury<br/>Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content<br/>Rating (this chapter): R<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Word Count: 794<br/>Summary: Phil Coulson masturbates every day.<br/>Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.<br/>A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's the first of eight.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For MMOM - Day 1  
> Title: Phil Coulson's DMR (Daily Masturbation Routine)  
> Author: CPWatcher  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers  
> Pairing: None  
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury  
> Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Rating (this chapter): R  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count: 794  
> Summary: Phil Coulson masturbates every day.  
> Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.  
> A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's the first of eight.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.

Phil Coulson's DMR (Daily Masturbation Routine)

Daily masturbation. 

It was an indulgence, one of the very few he really allowed himself since his resurrection. Phil Coulson knew that everyone felt that the Bus was his indulgence, his gift for being Fury's pet lackey. The Bus wasn't a luxury. It was a bribe, offered by Director Fury to keep Phil under the radar. Phil knew that the Bus was just another means to an end and accepted it like a good S.H.I.E.L.D agent should. Lola, his exotic cherry red convertible, on the other hand, had in fact been an indulgence, just like all his other memorabilia. They were material things that he collected and preserved. Their cost was unimportant, the way they made him feel far outweighed any dollar amount spent. 

While Lola and his collectibles were the tangible things that he enjoyed, this indulgence gave him pleasure on a whole other level. Masturbation itself was nothing new. At over fifty, he had nearly forty years of pulling his meat, under his belt, so to speak. And pairing those jerk-off sessions with a fantasy of some celebrity was a no-brainer. But he'd always drew a line at masturbating to fantasies of people he knew and worked with. It had always seemed just a little too personal, it was just a shade too gray and sordid. But now, after his 'death', Phil has come to better appreciate life and the fleeting pleasures that it offered. These days, jerking one off while fantasying about someone he knows is now par for the course. 

Daily masturbation became a ritual unto itself, actually. Making time in his busy, complicated schedule to do the deed had become a necessity. After seeing so much pain and suffering, Phil had learned only too well that a little daily boost went a hell of a long way to making the overall battles bearable. Whether it's an extravagant one hour session with lube and a butt plug in the comfort of his bed; or twenty minutes of alone time under the hot spray of his shower; or even two minutes, (yes two minutes when fast and efficient matters), in the last stall in the men's room, Phil Coulson could expound upon the glories of a daily fantasy-fueled wank, if he didn't have to worry about the write-up from Human Resources. Instead, he keeps it to himself and the fantasy people that get him hot and bothered. 

Fortunately for him, Phil has seven people - friends/colleagues/co-workers/subordinates - that fuel his fantasies like putting a match to dried kindling. His thoughts on these magnificent seven has seen him through the past two years on the Bus. He even assigned them days, one day of the week for each, to star in his fantasies. That's not to say he doesn't fantasize about other people when he jerks off, because he does. He may incorporate others in his fantasies with his special seven, or if he's really feeling randy, he'll have a second go at it while thinking about someone completely different. But his first daily wank always includes one of his magnificent seven. Always.

The fantasies themselves are 'no holds barred'. He doesn't censor himself in any way, nor even question his own psyche (much), when he lets the fantasies unfurl in his mind. He knows that fantasy is all it is, all it ever will be, so he indulges wholeheartedly within them. In his fantasies he can be whatever he wants to be, do whatever he wants to do. Wherever the fantasy takes him is perfectly fine. He knows the difference between fantasy and reality. The exploits he enjoys in his mind's eye never ever bleed into the real world. 

Compartmentalization was the key. It was one of the very first skill sets he mastered when he became an Army Ranger. Compartmentalization, and his service as a Ranger, provided Phil with the ability to send his comrades, sometimes his closest friends, into a battle he knows they may not return from. It's this same skill that let's him imagine spanking May, or fucking Barton, or even eating out Natasha, in the privacy of his mind, and later have a life or death mission briefing without looking at his team like he's some sick perverted fuck. 

That's not to say he wasn't a sick perverted fuck, because, yeah, some of the things that came up in his head were a little raunchy. Correction, they were a lot raunchy. Some might say even degrading and debasing. But the thing was, he himself was more often than not, usually on the 'being degraded or debased' side of the fantasy coin. So yeah, he probably was a sick perverted fuck, but only in his imaginations. 

TBC...


	2. Phil Coulson's DMR - Monday - May Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MMOM - Day 2  
> Title: Phil Coulson's DMR - Monday - May Day  
> Author: CPWatcher  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers  
> Pairing: Phil Coulson/Melinda May  
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Melinda May  
> Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Rating (this chapter): NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count: 715  
> Summary: Monday is May Day.  
> Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.  
> A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's two of eight.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.  
> Kinks: Dominant/submissive themes, Dominant female/submissive male, exhibition, public sex, masturbation, shoe fetish, fantasy thoughts, minor asphyxiation/breath play and minor punishment(two strikes with a riding crop).

Monday is May Day

It goes without saying that most people, after meeting Melinda May for the first time have some common thoughts that runs through their mind, like a) is she a Dominatrix and b) where do I sign up? Phil Coulson was no exception. When Fury paired them together initially, Phil swore his best friend was trying to torture him for past wrongs unknown. Fury knew Phil had a thing for being 'bossed around in the bedroom', even more so when the boss was a female. Fury had told him the sooner he learned to channel his lust into something more productive, the better an agent he'd be. And Nick had been right. Ultimately, Phil and Melinda made an exceptional S.H.I.E.L.D. team, using their combined skills to the maximum advantage. Phil still harbored a bit of a crush on May, particularly after a good sparring match, where she usually mopped the floor with him. But he never crossed the line with her, for reasons - her boyfriend and eventually husband Andrew, their working relationship, and their close friendship. As much as Phil had always wanted May to dominate him, he chose to put those desires behind him and be the best friend and partner that he could be.

Years of pent-up desires however makes for a shitload of masturbation fodder. It's no surprise that May stars as one of his daily fantasies. One of his favorites is having to go on an undercover op, where he has to service May in every way she demands, as they infiltrate a underground sex club. Phil's dick gets hard just thinking about how everything would sound over the comms back at S.H.I.E.L.D, as May orders him down on hands and knees to lick her black leather knee-hi boots clean. When he doesn't get down fast enough, she'll strike his ass with her matching leather riding crop, pulling a lustful moan from him. Once he's polished her boots to her liking, she'll pull him up by the thick black collar around his neck. "Eat!" she'll command as she pushes his face towards her exposed crotch. He'll try to lick at her, but with her fingers wrapped tight around the back of his collar, he finds himself in a chokehold as he leans in to fulfill her wishes. The lash of the crop to his ass makes him well aware of his choices - eating or beating. If he's honest with himself, he'd rather obey her command even if he chokes in the process, than disappoint his mistress. So he leans in and puts his mouth to servicing May. 

Phil strips his cock brutally hard as he continues to imagine his time with Melinda. In his fantasy he's lightheaded after ten minutes of straining against a chokehold just to eat May out as requested. Her order for him to "Lose the bottoms!" allows him a moments reprieve to catch his breath as he hastens to comply. He quickly strips out his pants and underwear, kneeling back into position. But May has other plans for him. "Grind off on my boot," she orders, crossing her legs and letting her right foot dangle in the air. Phil immediately rises to an awkward crouching position so that he can rub his shaft along the smooth leather of May's boot, knowing full well this would be his only chance to get off. His first few strokes are stuttered until the pre-cum leaking from his slit helps to smooth the way. It doesn't take long before he's moaning in his aroused state. May tugs his collar, pulling him closer. He shifts his dick until it's rubbing against the side of her leather-clad leg. In this position, May can push the top of her foot tightly into his balls and perineum. Holding onto the chair for balance, Phil frantically fucks off on May's footwear, feeling his climax building even as Melinda again twists her fingers in his collar, choking him. The visual of himself in his mind's eye, lewdly displayed - half dressed, before a crowd of unknown on-lookers, trying desperately to get his rocks off before he passes out - hits the real Phil so hard that he ejaculates unexpectedly, shooting strings of semen all over the wall of his shower. 

TBC...


	3. Phil Coulson's DMR - T is for Tuesday is for Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MMOM - Day 3  
> Title: Phil Coulson's DMR - T is for Tuesday is for Tony  
> Author: CPWatcher   
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers, Iron Man  
> Pairing: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark  
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Tony Stark  
> Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Rating (this chapter): NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count: 504  
> Summary: Phil Coulson likes Tony Stark. A lot.  
> Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.   
> A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's three of eight.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.  
> Kinks: Dominant/submissive themes, Dominant male/submissive male, Daddy kink, masturbation, fantasy thoughts, punishment(single taser shot).

Phil Coulson's DMR - T is for Tuesday is for Tony 

Phil is certain that everyone thought he didn't like Tony Stark. They couldn't be further from the truth. Phil not only liked Stark, he actually understood the man. Tony, who lost his parents at a very young age, craves one thing, connection. He longs to belong, to be a part of something. He wants to be wanted, needed, protected and loved. However, in the past, Tony too often mistook attention for affection. He trusted in the wrong individuals and they hurt him deeply. So instead of being hurt again, Tony closed himself off emotionally, to spare himself pain. On the one hand, Phil knows what Tony wants - the loving parental protection he lost. On the other hand, Phil also knows instinctively what Tony needs - a strong male authority to set boundaries and limits for his actions. During his brief stint of 'babysitting Stark' in his Malibu mansion, Phil rose to the occasion to provide both. Whether it was corralling a drunk Tony to bed when film of his father made him too morose, then gently carding his fingers through Tony's hair when restlessness wouldn't let him sleep; or coaxing him to the breakfast table with a home-cooked meal, Phil provided the parental support. But he also held Tony to a fairly rigid schedule of breaks within his work cycles, providing punishment when Tony failed to voluntarily rest. After establishing a rapport with JARVIS, Phil was able to convince the AI of his intentions to help Tony, and JARVIS was only too happy to lock Tony out of his workshop when Phil asked. True to his word as an enforcer, Phil even had on one occasion to taser Tony, (it was the lowest setting), and did in fact watch Super Nanny with Tony drooling, while sitting at Phil's feet (Phil had dragged Tony into a sitting position on the floor in front of the couch. He only did it because Tony had been blocking the exit where he fell.) 

Phil truly believes that his behavior with Tony, showing him guidance and a firm hand, are the reason Tony really respects him. Tony's acceptance of the guidance and support is why Phil respects him in return. It's also the reason Phil wants to fuck Tony Stark stupid. Phil knows with the right amount of praise and discipline, Stark would be his for the taking. And take he does in his fantasies. Tuesdays are Tony's day. Whether it's smart ass Stark, whose mouthing off gets him a bare-bottom hand spanking over Agent Coulson's knee, followed by a prostate milking until Stark's crying, begging for mercy; or eager to please Anthony, showing Papa Phil his latest toys, and being rewarded with a slow, hard fuck; or ambivalent Tony, who causes problems just to get Daddy Phil's attention, good or bad, who sometimes has to take a taser blast to put him in his place, which is usually with his head in Daddy Phil's lap and Daddy's thick cock filling his lax mouth - all of these are Phil's favorites to jack off to on Tuesdays. 

TBC...


	4. Phil Coulson's DMR - Wednesday - Cuckolding Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MMOM - Day 4  
> Title: Phil Coulson's DMR - Wednesday - Cuckolding Fitz  
> Author: CPWatcher  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers  
> Pairing: Phil Coulson/Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz  
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz  
> Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Rating (this chapter): NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count: 305  
> Summary: Fitzsimmons are inseparable even in Phil's fantasies.  
> Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.  
> A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's four of eight.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.  
> Kinks: Dominant/submissive themes, Dominant male/submissive male, cuckolding, masturbation, fantasy thoughts, threesome.

Phil Coulson's DMR - Wednesday - Cuckolding Fitz 

Cuckolding Fitz

Phil likes Leopold Fitz, he really does. He's an extremely intelligent scientist, who's saved the team a hundred times over with his big brain. If there's one negative thing that Phil has to say about him, it's Fitz's inability to man up and tell Jemma Simmons how he feels about her. In real life, Phil kinda feels sorry for the poor guy and his unrequited pining. But in his fantasies, Phil eats it right up. Or rather, Fitz eats it up. 'It' being Phil's cum as it drips out between Jemma's pretty pink pussy lips, after Phil fucks her to a screaming climax. 

Often times, Phil has barely started stripping his cock, before he's dripping pre-cum, imaging Fitz lying on his back on the bed, his head just hanging off the edge. Jemma would be straddling him in the opposite direction, her luscious shaved cunt right in his face. Fitz could look, but not touch her, knowing he wasn't man enough to please her anyway. He'd have to watch up close and personal as Phil slid his stiff, fat prick into Jemma's tight, wet slit. Fitz would feel how hard and deep Phil fucked Jemma, as Phil's scrotum slapped around Fitz's head. 

Phil jerks himself harder and faster, imaging Jemma moaning, her hot breath ghosting over Fitz's dick. He feels his climax cresting in real life as the fantasy sounds of Fitz's moaning soon over-shadowed Jemma's as he begged Phil to 'make Simmons cum please'. As Phil spills hot over his fingers, he imagines pulling out of Jemma just enough where Fitz can watch as his cock pulses, sending thick spurts of cum into Jemma's quivering, spent body. Phil imagines Fitz would be so turned on watching a real man pleasure the woman that he cares for, that Fitz would climax, cock untouched. 

TBC...


	5. Phil Coulson's DMR - Thursday - Nick Fury and the Annual Performance Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Thursdays, Phil masturbates to thoughts of Nick Fury. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MMOM2017 - Day 10  
> Title: Phil Coulson's DMR - Nick Fury and the Annual Performance Review  
> Author: CPWatcher  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers  
> Pairing: Phil Coulson/Nick Fury  
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Nick Fury  
> Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Rating (this chapter): NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count:  
> Summary: On Thursdays, Phil masturbates to thoughts of Nick Fury. Yeah.  
> Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.  
> A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's five of eight.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.  
> Kinks: Dominant/submissive themes, Dominant male/submissive male, autoerotic asphyxiation, masturbation, fantasy thoughts, explicit language, breathplay.
> 
> So there's a lot of swearing in this fic. I guess I was channeling every character Samuel L Jackson has played, including the new movie "The Hitman's Bodyguard". 
> 
> Also, there's breath play and autoerotic asphyxiation, which is a new kink I'm trying my hand at writing. (Kink disclaimer-This story is not real, it is made up, a work of fiction. This is certainly not a guide for breathplay or autoerotic asphyxiation. Do not do this. Breathplay/autoerotic asphyxiation is dangerous and could result in death.)

Nick Fury and the Annual Performance Review

Before he became Nick Fury, motherfucking badass Director of SHIELD, he was Marcus Johnson, motherfucking badass Army Ranger, and best friend of Phil Coulson. Back then, Marcus had been promoted many times over due to his innate tactical skills and unbounded bravery in combat. By the time Phil had completed his Army Ranger training, he'd heard all kinds of stories and rumors about a commander who personified the Rangers creed. If the Rangers only selected the best of the best, then the elite team Commander Johnson put together was the proverbial cream of the crop. Phil had been ecstatic when Johnson had personally informed him that he was selected for his team. And after serving with him, fighting along side him, Phil found that the stories and rumors were all true, Marcus Johnson was a born leader. Saving each other's lives and having each other's backs built a bond of friendship between them that has stood the test of time. The were brothers, on and off the battlefield. Phil would follow Fury's commands to the best of his abilities as an Army Ranger, and later as a SHIELD agent.

There's one order Phil thinks about sometimes, that he's positive he'll never get from Nick, and that's an order to "Suck my motherfucking dick." Not that Nick's never said it to him. Hell, he's said it numerous times, usually when Phil has given him a valid counter argument on something. But he's never said it like he meant it, like he actually wanted Phil on his knees.

Phil knows that Nick's a zero on the Kinsey scale. Hell, Nick's so heterosexual, he'd probably rate a negative one. While Phil, on the other hand, is a solid three, a true bisexual. Phil enjoys getting fucked, by a man or woman, as much as he enjoys fucking a man or woman. Marcus had asked him once if he was bisexual because he couldn't make up his mind if he liked dick better than pussy. Phil told his friend, "Sex is like cheese, there's so many flavors and varieties, I see no reason to limit myself to any one kind." Marcus had queried, "So you're what, a cheesemonger?" To which Phil had replied, "Nope, just a sex slut." From that day forward, Marcus started calling him 'Cheese'.

Given their long and storied history, it's no surprise that Nick Fury is one of Phil's magnificent seven people that he fantasizes about when he masturbates. Because, seriously, three words - big black cock. On Thursday mornings, his favorite go to fantasy about said big black cock involves his annual performance review. What? He's a company man. He kicks the covers off and slips out of his sleep pants. A little bit of lube on his fingers and he pulls leisurely on his cock, letting the fantasy play out.

 

_He's seated in the guest chair opposite Fury's massive wood desk, patiently listening as his boss quickly summarizes information since his last performance review. The review is divided into two components, achieving annual goals and adherence to core company values. Unsurprisingly, on the four points rating system, Phil achieves the maximum rating on all his goals. It has been a great year. Bringing Barton in had been the icing on the proverbial cake. Phil also scores the maximum on four out of five dimensions of company core values, including integrity, compassion, relationships, and performance. In fact, the only facet of his entire performance evaluation that he doesn't score the maximum is innovation, earning a score of three. This one company value has hindered him achieving a perfect performance review for the last three years. And while it hasn't affected his pay increases, bonuses, or advancement up the company ladder, it has been a personal bane to him._

_Fury is preparing to sign off on his review, provide Phil with his copy, and no doubt, get ready to work on the numerous other stacks of important files on his desk, even though it's way past the end of a normal workday for both of them. Phil stops him with a "Sir, about my review..."_

_"Is there something wrong, Coulson?"_

_"Yes, sir, there is. Each year I bust my ass for this company, I fulfill all my goals and I get the best results in every area. Yet each year, I'm one point away from a perfect score because you continually ding me on innovation. I want to know why? I come up with great ideas, I put forth quality initiatives. What am I not doing, that I don't rate a four in innovation?"_

_"Agent, you're right, your performance is excellent. You do your job exceptionally well. And your ideas and initiatives are fine on the small scale. But to earn a rating of four in innovation, you've got to show me some kind of contribution that affects the bigger picture. You've got to show me innovation that's a game changer."_

_Phil sits quietly for a moment, in deep thought. "OK."_

_"OK, what?"_

_"I've got a game changer."_

_Fury responds, "I'm listening."_

_"I can suck your dick, sir."_

_"Say what?"_

_"I can suck your dick. You know, a blowjob." Phil replies, expression neutral._

_Nick laughs. "You know, for a minute there Coulson, I thought you were serious."_

_"I am serious. You said I need to think "big picture" and me sucking your dick is big picture thinking."_

_Fury laughs even harder, before he sees Coulson isn't laughing along. "You're serious?"_

_"Very much so," states Phil._

_Fury snorts. "And just how is you sucking my dick a "big picture" innovation?"_

_Coulson rises from his chair and removes his suit jacket, laying it across the back of the chair. "It's a proven fact that orgasms stimulates the brains neural pathways." He undoes the button on his right shirt cuff, rolling the sleeve a couple of turns up his arm, as he begins to walk around to the other side of Nick's desk. "Thought processes after sex, really good sex, become more lucid." Phil has made it behind Fury's desk by the time he has his left sleeve rolled up. "Elusive solutions to problems can suddenly come to the forefront of your mind after shooting your load as the result of a spectacular blowjob."_

_Nick, having tracked Coulson's movements, has swiveled his chair around to face the other man. "And you think you can give me one of these "spectacular" blowjobs you're spouting off about?" He laughs at the ludicrousness of the situation._

_Phil takes one more step forward. "No sir. I **know** I'm going to give you a spectacular blowjob." He drops to his knees in front of Nick's chair. Fury's laughter dies on his lips._

_"Motherfucker, get the fuck up, Coulson." Fury tries to sound indignant. "No way in hell you're going to suck my cock."_

_Phil runs his hand along the erection tenting Nick's slacks. "I beg to differ, sir. Your mouth is saying no, but your dick is saying yes."_

_Nick tries to suppress a groan at Coulson's touch. He opens his mouth to read Coulson the riot act, but he watches as Phil's tongue peeks out his mouth to wet his plump bottom lip, and suddenly all Nick can think about is sliding his cockhead over it into Coulson's hot mouth. "Motherfuuuck..." wheezes Fury. He sucks in a shuddering breath._

_"Sir?" Phil looks at Fury then pointedly down at his dick. "May I?"_

_They both know the blowjob is going to happen, but Fury's not one to relinquish control of a situation, no matter what. He magnanimously waves his hand at his crotch in a 'be my guest' manner. Phil reaches up to unbutton Fury's slacks, but Nick grabs his wrist. "A "spectacular" blowjob gets you a four. Anything less reduces you to a one. Am I understood?"_

_The only acknowledgement Nick gets from Coulson is an arrogant smirk. It sends a shiver through Fury, whether in anticipation or apprehension, he's not sure_.

 

Phil sits up on his bed and adjusts a pillow behind his back as he leans against the headboard. He strips his cock a few more times, deciding if he wants to get out his dildo to suck on as he finishes out his fantasy. He laughs at himself, even as he reaches over to open his nightstand. He does this 'supposed' debate each week, but he knows he's always going to give in if he has the time. He pulls out the red silk drawstring bag, opens it, then smiles. Inside is one of his favorite dildos.

It had been a birthday gag gift one year from Sitwell. It was a brown, 9-inch long, 2-inch diameter, fully veined and lifelike molded dick, complete with balls. Jasper had called it "little Fury" and told Phil he could use it whenever big Fury told him to suck his dick. Phil had laughed until tears leaked from his eyes. Not because of Jasper's smart-assed remark, cause Sitwell could be a dick sometimes. No, Phil's wheezing laughter resulted from the marketing name for the dildo - Mr. Marcus. Of course Phil had shown it to Nick. Fury had taken the dildo, looked it over, then returned it to Phil with a sly smile, saying "Put some motherfucking hair around the nuts, and it's damn near a perfect match." The dildo immediately became a part of Phil's special toy collection.

He's only fucked himself with it a few times, though. He has a couple of larger ones that he uses for fucking. What? He likes the stretch. Little Fury he saves for when he needs an oral fix, like now. He removes the fake cock from the bag, then settles back to sit comfortably on the bed. He grips the dildo in his right hand, fingers wrapped around the balls, and he gives the tip a little kiss. He licks his lips in anticipation, and gives his cock a few strokes with his left hand, milking a bit of fluid out. From this point forward, Phil's fantasy and his masturbation session will mix and blur as he sucks little Fury exactly how he's always wanted to suck Nick off.

 

_Once Phil has gotten Fury's slacks and underwear down to his feet, he takes a good look at the man's erection. He's beautiful, long and thick and chocolate brown, with a fat cockhead that makes Phil's mouth water. Apparently, Nick takes Phil's scrutiny as reluctance, because he comments, "Big motherfucker, ain't it. Nine inches of big black cock. Bet you ain't ever had a cock this big... FUCK! Motherfucker! Shiiit."_

_As soon as Nick began speaking, Phil leaned forward, grasped Nick's dick firmly, about two inches above the balls, with his right hand, stroking it twice. Then he plunged his mouth over Fury's cock, sucking it deep until he almost gagged. The curses spilling out of Nick's mouth was music to Phil's ears. He began bobbing his head up and down Fury's big cock, each time, pushing himself further down on it, choking on the head. It was perfect._

 

Phil pushes little Fury deeply in and out his mouth, forcing himself to gag and choke, while furiously jerking his cock. He slides down the bed until he's lying down on his back. He can feel that his orgasm is close. He never lasts long when he jerks himself off like this. Having a big, thick cock in his mouth, real or fake, always ramps him up. And if he's being perfectly honest, he is an actual whore when it's a big black cock. He doesn't question why he likes being on his knees, taking a fat black cockhead into his throat, choking on it. He's doesn't question how desperate and needy he sounds when he begs, literally begs, for more. In his fantasy, he always begs Fury for more.

 

_"Coulson, you cocksucking motherfucker. Damn you're taking it deep. Fuck. Yeah, take it. Take it all."_

_Nick was cursing up a blue streak, but Phil could tell he was restraining himself from really fucking up into his mouth. Phil was having none of that._

_"Sir," rasps Phil, "I respectfully ask that you fuck my throat with your big black cock."_

_Fury looks gobsmacked. "What the fuck, Coulson?"_

_"I want to choke on your motherfucking prick, asshole. I want to gag on it. I want you to come down my fucking throat," taunts Phil._

_"Sonofabitch." Nick grabs Phil's head and lowers it roughly over his dick. "Is this what you want, motherfucker. You want to choke on this? You want this?"_

_Phil lets go of Fury's dick as its fucked up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He sputters and gasps for breath. Tears leak from Phil's eyes, and saliva streams from his mouth, and his confined dick pulses with pleasure. He's so fucking close, but he just needs one more push._

_Phil clenches his right hand into Nick's thigh, the tight grip causing Nick to pause momentarily, with his hands still cupping Phil's head._

_"What, motherfucker? You want me to stop now?" Nick's voice is incredulous and sex slurred. "Bullshiiiit! You wanted this big black cock, you're gonna fucking take all of it."_

_Phil smiles to himself. Yes, this is exactly what he wants. He releases Nick's leg and puts his own right hand on top of the hands Fury has on his head. He applies a little pressure to Nick's hands, as he forces his mouth down on the thick cock slowly, keeping the cockhead in his throat until he's forced to come off it for air._

_"Fuck!" Fury pants when Phil does it a second time, holding the cock in for a bit longer. "Damn!"_

_On the fourth time down, Phil feels when Nick takes control, his fingers digging into Phil's scalp and the back of his neck, holding him in place for seconds longer than the last time._

_"This what gets you off, motherfucker? This what you need? You need me to make you take it. Make you choke on it. You need me to make you come."_

_Fury pushes Phil's head back down on his cock a fifth time, slowly filling his throat. He holds Phil in position as the seconds tick by. He holds him when Phil tries to pull off. "No!" Phil tries again, as he struggles for breath. "No!" Phil's throat works frantically as he tries to swallow, tries to move away, but Nick's grip is strong and tight and perfect. Phil's sees spots dance before his eyes, and he knows he's going to pass out if he doesn't get air soon. But at the same time, he feels his orgasm crest, then explode out if him. He moans around Fury's cock, as wave after wave of pure pleasure overwhelms him._

_"Motherfuuuck!" Nick moans as he pulls out of Phil's mouth. Phil has just enough time to pull in a couple of lungfuls of air before his face is covered in thick, splashes of cum. Fury pushes back into Coulson's mouth, pulses his seed inside. He fucks him roughly for a few more strokes, before pulling out and flopping gracelessly back in his chair, completely spent. Phil sprawls backwards, sitting down on his ass, legs spread wide revealing the huge wet patch on the front of his slacks._

 

Phil spits little Fury out his mouth, his right hand dropping to clench in the sheet, as his hips repeatedly lift off the bed. He fucks up into his fist a few more times before his eyes shut tight, his back arches, and his body tenses in mid-air, for a moment every muscle contracted.

"Motherfuck!" Phil groans as his cock erupts, his hips falling back down onto the bed, and his hands furiously milking out every last drop of his cum. He sighs contentedly, when he finishes, his body finally sated.

 

_For a moment, the harsh wheezing of the two men trying to control their breathing is the only sound in Fury's office._

_"Well, fuck me!" exclaims Nick, as he swivels his chair, reaches for a file from the middle of the pile on his desk, flipping it open with his left hand, while wiping his right hand off on his thigh. Phil's dick actually twitches with interest as he looks at the smears of cum glistening on Nick's thigh and flaccid cock._

_Fury scans the file and doesn't even glance at him, but mumbles, "I'd have you lick it clean, you greedy motherfucker, if I didn't need your ass up and on a quinjet in thirty minutes. Now get the fuck out my damn office."_

_Phil rises dutifully, pulling his handkerchief from his back pocket and wiping the streaks of Fury's cum off his face. He runs a hand through his hair, patting it back into place. He doesn't bother rolling down his shirtsleeves, just pulls his suit jacket on over it. The length covers up most of the wet stain on his pants, but it's so late that the place is all but deserted, so no one is likely to see it anyway._

_He walks with his normal air of confidence toward the closed office door. As he reaches for the doorknob, Nick's voice stills his hand. "Don't you want to know what your innovation score is?"_

_Phil doesn't bother looking back, just turns the handle and opens the door. "You just pulled down the Ortiz file, cold case from a year ago, and you're sending me out on a quinjet in twenty-seven minutes. Sir, I already know what my innovation score is."_

_"Fuck you, Coulson," retorts Fury._

_"Yes sir, same time a year from now, at my next review." Phil walks out of Nick's office, headed for his own to change clothes, the sound of Fury's loud laughter echoing down the hall behind him._


	6. Shoot the moon and touch the Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MMOM2018 - Day 26  
> Title: Phil Coulson's DMR - Shoot the moon and touch the Skye  
> Author: CPWatcher  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel's Avengers  
> Pairing: Phil Coulson/Skye|Daisy Johnson  
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Skye|Daisy Johnson  
> Overall Story Rating/Category: NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Rating (this chapter): NC-17/Explicit sexual content  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count: 1416  
> Summary: Sometimes Phil thinks about being Skye’s father. Other times he imagines being her Daddy.  
> Notes/Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Graphic explicit language.  
> A/N: I wanted to play along this year in MMOM. Here's six of eight.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee do. I'm just playing with them a bit. No harm intended.  
> Kinks: Dominant/submissive themes, Dominant male/submissive female, masturbation, Daddy kink, Older man/younger woman, fantasy thoughts, fantasy role play, fantasy virginity, consensual sex, anal fingering, explicit language.

**Shoot the moon and touch the Skye**

For all that Phil knows that Tony Stark needs a father's guiding hand, Phil actually wants to be a father to Skye. A real father. Phil wants to take care of Skye, wants to love and protect her. The idea that Tony and Skye want and need the same thing, a caring parental figure, is clear to Phil, even if the two are so very different. Tony knows who he is, where he comes from. He's a Stark, son of a genius, and a genius in his own right. Skye is a computer programming prodigy, but she had no idea if it was learned or inherited from parents she had never known. Stark has the world at his feet, people clamoring to be with him. Skye lived out of her van in an alley behind a restaurant, always hiding in the shadows because she didn't know how to stand in the bright light. But Phil saw her potential the moment they met, saw everything that she was and all the things that he knew she could be. He knew immediately that he wanted to help her fulfill her potential. There was an instant connection between them he still finds hard to quantify. They need each other. They depend on each other. They trust each other, with their lives, with everything.

It is the trust they share that made Phil originally question himself when it came to fantasizing about Skye. She was the one person for whom he had struggled with the masturbation grey areas of right and wrong. Skye acts so much like she's his daughter and he acts like her father.

Most of the time.

Skye is young, and smart, and beautiful, and young, and inquisitive, and intelligent, and young, and sexy, and strong-willed, and so very fucking young. She has the body of a woman but the inner spirit of a innocent child. Phil knows she's not a virgin. They caught her actually fucking that piece of Rising Tide shit Miles, a man Phil knows took advantage of Skye's naivety and trust. Skye's clearly not a virgin, but to Phil her spirit is still virginal, untarnished by all the horrors in the world he's seen over the years. He wants to protect her from those horrors, spare her from hurt and pain, just like any good father would.

However, he also really wants to fuck her.

And that's where his thoughts go completely off the rails. Because in his mind he thinks of her as sweet, young and innocent. Not the prepubescent, pre-teen, or barely legal kind of young, he'd shoot himself in the head first before he'd let his mind go down that dark path. In his fantasies, just like in real life, Skye is a grown woman. Still, at twenty-nine to his fifty-one years of age, Skye is the youngest woman he's ever given real thought to his attraction. The thing is, he knows he's not alone in this attraction. Phil's not vain in the least bit, but he knows when someone is interested in him. And Skye is indeed interested. She flirts with him all the time, sly innuendos, double entendres, and on a few occasions, blatantly open propositions. She passes things off as a joke when others are around. But when they are alone, he sees how she watches him. She thinks she's being subtle, but Phil can tell she wants him.

He's had to squash many a young recruit's inappropriate advances in his time at S.H.I.E.L.D., so he knows the signs. He also knows just what to say to convince the young recruit, in no uncertain terms, that their interest, while appreciated, is never coming to fruition. He's done this countless times before, and yet, he does nothing to dissuade Skye. He doesn't even stop her from using her nickname, A.C., when addressing him, which is an extremely personal gesture that he affords very few people. He let her get close, he let her get under his skin. He's been here before, in this same situation, mutual attraction between team members. He knows S.H.I.E.L.D. has very open rules on fraternization. As long as no coercion is involved, he's free to reciprocate her advances. But he knows he won't, at least not now.

Now, Skye needs him more as a mentor than as a lover. Phil's walked this tightrope before with Clint, carefully sidestepping the attraction between them, choosing to be the steadfast friend Barton needed more at that time in his life. (Fury had jokingly told Phil that his dick was a martyr to his good conscience, and that Captain America would be proud. He promptly told Nick to fuck off.) He knows that he will continue to ignore the mutual attraction with Skye. He has to keep her best interests as a priority. But, just like with Clint, he wants Skye.

He fucking wants her so bad sometimes it makes his balls ache. But just like with Clint, he will do nothing in real life.

In his fantasies though, he lets his imagination run wild. In his fantasies, Skye is the inexperienced and naive young woman who is 'saving herself for the right man'. She's also very much a 'Daddy's girl', wanting to please her A.C. in any way she can. This combination makes the real Phil's dick so rigid he can barely stand sometimes. When he gets like this, so aroused, his fantasies of Skye as 'his Daddy's girl' takes over. When he gets like this, jerking off with his bare hand is not enough. He needs something special.

He keeps the masturbator in his night stand with his other sex toys. It's made of a transparent material, and the only reason he got this particular one was because it was blue - sky blue. The feel of it is exquisite - smooth, slick and just tight enough that when he first slides into it, his mind and body fall into sync and his fantasy is made manifest. He closes his eyes and thinks about what he wants to do with his fantasy Skye.

He wants to cover her young, lithe body with his own older, bigger one, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moves into position over her. He wants to hold his cock, and rub the head of it around and around on her clit, teasing it to hardness. He wants to part her wet, pink folds with his cock, just breaching her, giving her a taste of his girth. He wants to slide his thick cock ever so slowly, deep inside of her, sinking into her tightness and reveling in her fantasized deflowering. Her imagined virginal innocence is his for the taking, because he's the one she's been saving herself for, he's the right man, her A.C. He's the only man who loves her the way she wants to be loved.

Phil tightens his grip on the masturbator, the action increasing the sucking friction against his cock. He moans as he imagines it being Skye's body that he's fucking into, her slick tight heat enveloping him, pleasing him. He lets himself drift further into his fantasy.

He wants to feel her tighten further on his cock as he flicks her clit with his finger. He wants to hear her breathlessly whispering filthy things in his ear, like 'fuck, you're so big, Coulson', 'yes, A.C., fill me up', and 'please Daddy, fuck me'. As he slowly pumps into her, he imagines pressing a finger, then two, into her tight, puckered asshole, breaching even more virgin territory. He wants to take everything from her, her moans, her gasps, her screams of passion, and he wants to give her everything he has in return. He wants to bring her to the heights of ecstasy. He wants to feel her vagina contract tightly, repeatedly, sending tremors around his cock as she experiences her first orgasm. Just as she's easing down from it, he'll rub fast circles on her clit with his thumb, as his strokes into her increase in strength and depth, coaxing a second orgasm out of her. He wants to feel her quake uncontrollably beneath him as he grinds against her with every thrust as he chases his own orgasm.

As the real Phil strokes his cock to completion, he imagines filling Skye to overflowing with every drop of his love.


End file.
